Normality
by May.MHMA
Summary: Ever since they were twelve-years-old their relationship was never normal. So, why did she think it'll change now? And why the heck did she believe him when he said that he'll see her soon? It's not like he had never broken a promise to her before. And so Sakura struggles to find normality in an extra-ordinary relationship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_"I'll see you soon…Thank you."_

She wanted to pull out her hair for believing that.

It had been what? Three years? Four years? It's not like she kept count anyway. Why would she? It's not like she is madly obsessing over the ex-criminal. No absolutely not, why would she-

Ok, so it had been three years, four months, sixteen days and still counting.

Wait, did she say counting? Because you know she absolutely isn't counting anything. Why would she? It's not like she is madly obsessing over the ex-criminal-

"You are such a light weight, Sakura. And to think that you were Tsunade-sama's apprentice"

Tenten's giggle brought Sakura out of her deep inner turmoil. The weapons mistress was still in her bridesmaid dress, her hair down for once (Ino had insisted on it) and a bottle of beer in her hand. She poured more beer into her glass before motioning for Sakura to hand over her glass so she could re-fill it for her.

Sakura groaned slightly at the appealing offer. This was what? Her fourth shot? This can't be healthy. She has to go to the hospital in the early morning. She noticed how she had stained her own bridesmaid dress and had the urge to roll her eyes. She seriously needed to get over this drinking habit of hers. She hated to admit it, but Tenten was right. Sakura was such a light weight.

"You know you want to" Tenten sang shaking the bottle in a teasing manner. Sakura looked at her hesitantly. Now, why couldn't she be more like Tenten? The woman had emptied many bottles of beer and yet she is only a bit tipsy.

"It's only us two left now, huh?"

Sakura didn't know what overwhelmed her to say such sentence now. Maybe it was the sight of Tenten in a bridesmaid dress for a third time. Maybe it was the nostalgic feeling she got at the all too familiar scene. Maybe it was the sense it déjà vu that overtook her by surprise. Or maybe it was Neji and Tenten's picture that hung proudly on her wall having caught Sakura's eye for the millionth time.

"Aaaah, just the thought that you are probably going to be next and I'll be here missing my post-weddings-drinking-partner is killing me!" Tenten sighted over-dramatically before collapsing into a fit of giggles again. Sakura scoffed at the statement. She is going to be next? Yeah, right!

"Oh, don't worry you won't be losing your drinking partner anytime soon" she said yawning a little and falling back into Tenten's cushions.

This had become a routine for the two Kunoichi's. Sakura wasn't sure how exactly it had started, but she can vividly recall meeting Tenten on her way back from the Uzumakis' wedding which was the first wedding they attended . They were both still in their bridesmaid dresses. The brown haired girl had blinked at Sakura then grinned and offered her a drink in her apartment. Sakura didn't turn down the offer (which she didn't know why had sounded quiet appealing back then) and had followed Tenten.

Then during the Naras' wedding while the bride and the groom were saying their vows. Tenten had turned her head from her place right behind Temari and winked at Sakura who stood at the end of the bridesmaids' line before again diverging her attention to the couples' vows. Now any other time Sakura would've been confused but seeing as how she was just thinking about going to the bar after the ceremony, she knew exactly what Tenten meant. Needless to say, she had followed the weapons' mistress back to her apartment for a couple of drinks again.

Now they were just finished with Sai and Ino's wedding, and this time they didn't need any sign exchange. The two women had just walked back together not uttering a word until alcohol started running in their system.

"But, you caught the bouquet!" Tenten protested childishly sticking her tongue out at Sakura as she kicked her shoes and put her aching feet comfortably on her coffee table. "I bet that means the Uchiha bastard will be back for you before you even know it" she laughed gulping down her glass.

"Oh, don't be silly, catching the bouquet is just a civilian tradition, it means nothing."

Tenten shook her head at the medic and poured herself another glass. "Whatever, you are just saying this now, but in no time Uchiha will be back and you will come bouncing in my training grounds showing me your ring" another giggle escaped her mouth as she imagined the picture that she had just drew. "Yes, you'd make such a beautiful bride, Sakura."

Sakura seriously didn't get Tenten sometimes.

After coming back from the war Tenten had shut the whole world out. Her friends were worried to no end, and Sakura had tried to see her many times. However, Lee always stopped her saying that they should give her some time. Sakura had then discussed this with the girls and they had come to an agreement that Tenten needs sometime before she can properly get over Neji's death.

But only two days later Tenten had walked out of her apartment all smiley like her usual self. Almost as if nothing happened.

People had then thought that she was over the whole ordeal. They had started assuming that Neji was just a teammate to Tenten and they were the ones that misread their actions. And honestly for a period of time Sakura had believed that too.

But how wrong they were…

Sakura had noticed how Tenten never went on dates and only focused solely on training. She had noticed how Tenten would diverge her gaze elsewhere whenever she saw Hinata and Naruto making their way to the graveyard. She had noticed how Tenten would bite her lip when somebody brought up Neji's name during their get-togethers. She noticed the subtle glance of longing in Tenten's eyes whenever she ascended down the aisle as a bridesmaid.

Tenten had never really gotten over Neji's death.

Sakura doubted that she ever will.

And yet the weapons mistress never displayed any emotion but pure happiness and cheerfulness. Her smile had never flattered, not for a second. Even during their drinking sessions Tenten was never bitter about not being the bride.

Sakura seriously didn't get Tenten.

Sakura seriously wanted to be like Tenten.

What if Sasuke never comes back? Would she just wallow in self-pity? She didn't want that! She likes to think that he'll keep his promise. That he'll come back. To his village. To his best friend. To her…

But maybe she should face the fact that he won't.

He never cared. And he definitely won't start now.

"And you know what? I think Uchiha won't like a big wedding-"

"Just pour me another glass!"

Getting drunk was certainly far better than hearing Tenten's un-reasonably cheerful chatter.

**And that's it with chapter one. Thank you for reading. I hope you guys liked it. **

**-May.**


End file.
